


Серебро

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work, White House Down (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vampires, Драгоценности, ангст, вампиры, драма, лавхейт, насилие, рабство, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Джон — Владыка, но Владыка необычный. Он влюбляется в слугу, такого же странного. Их попытка покинуть чуждый им обоим мир.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, ОМП/ОМП
Kudos: 1





	Серебро

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: Внешность и имена персонажей позаимствованы у персонажей фильма «Штурм Белого дома» (White House Down). Эмил Стенц, Джон Кейл

Джон вернулся к себе в покои в два часа ночи. Никто не настаивал на его присутствии на Балу. У Новой Избранной Матери год назад вышел из кокона другой сын. Правильный. Прекрасный беловолосый крылатый бог по имени Мариус. Бескрылого, с мерзким человеческим именем, любимца почившей на свету Старой Матери можно задвинуть. Даже если он твой родной утробный сын.

Старая Мать, Великая Акаша, умерла, защищая их Род. Джон любил её больше самки, давшей ему жизнь. Называл её «бабушка Ака». Для них это было отвратительно. Родственные связи не имели в Улье никакого значения, главное — власть и сила. Джон подозревал, что бабушка Ака умерла, потому что ей это всё надоело. А высокий статус не давал ей возможности тихо покинуть Народ. Джон тоже собирался уйти, сбежать, покинуть Род в ближайшее пятилетие. Не умереть, просто уйти. У него тут никакого статуса не было. Наоборот, его все ненавидели, и он отвечал взаимностью. Но сейчас нужно немного успокоиться, не думать об этом. Слишком громкие мысли могли услышать Новая Мать и Великий брат. Успокаивало Джона только одно. То, что каждому из Народа несло верную смерть. 

Шкатулку Джон прятал под кроватью, в нише в полу. Да, он единственный из Рода, кто спит на кровати. А если Мать узнает о его иммунитете к серебру и крестам, его вообще убьют на месте, как жуткое чудовище. Джон ласковым движением стёр пыль со старинной шкатулки. Никто: ни Братья, ни слуги по крови — не могли её коснуться. Она была полна серебра! Серебряные кольца и цепочки, серебряные кресты. Джон собирал эти вещи много лет. Покупал, воровал, снимал с убитых им людей. 

Особенно любил серебряное колье с алмазами. Джон аккуратно достал его из шкатулки и со вздохом облечения надел на себя. Его шея толще, чем у дамы, которую он убил только ради этого колье. Оно обхватило его шею крепким ошейником. Кожу тут же запекло, но это ощущение быстро исчезло. По телу разлилось тепло, и Джон, застонав в блаженстве, упал на кровать. 

Эмил медленно крался по коридору, всё время нервно оглядываясь. Похоже, что эта человеческая привычка останется с ним ещё очень надолго. Он всё ещё вёл себя так, будто был человеком в стане врага. Нет. Его уже почти год как поймали проклятые кровососы. Сперва трепали, как тряпку, мучили и унижали ненавистного им охотника. А потом обратили. Смеха ради, просто полюбоваться на его мучения. Даже не стёрли память, как другим слугам. Всё сделали ради того, чтобы Эмил, помня своё прошлое, мучился, не имея возможности не подчиняться своим врагам. 

Эмил привык, он был живучей тварью. Но было и кое-что ещё, ради чего он пока не нашёл способ упокоиться окончательно, прекратить тупые забавы бессмертных со своей тушкой. Вампир. Чистокровный, но явно нелюбимый тут отпрыск Новой Матери, которому его отдали в услужение. Эмил не то чтобы всю человеческую жизнь мечтал о подобном хозяине. Он просто любил за ним наблюдать. Он был особенным, а эти мрази даже не понимали, как он хорош. 

Под нужной дверью Эмил просто уселся на пол, пользуясь тем, что правильные вампиры брезговали даже ходить мимо неё. И припал к замочной скважине. Джон был там. И снова женское колье драгоценным ошейником сжимало его шею. Эмил облизнулся, чувствуя свои клыки. Нет, он был не голоден в плане крови. Ему хотелось другого. Того, что ему никогда не дадут. 

Джон вздрогнул всем телом. Он уже начал ласкать себя, уже почти погрузился в морок чисто человеческого удовольствия. Но снова почувствовал его. Игрушка одного из приближённых Матери, даже не чистокровного. Обращённый охотник. Они изменили его, но до сих пор не знают, что с ним делать. Так Эмил Стенц оказался в свите Джона Кейла. Огромный, как бык, с серыми, как грозовые тучи, глазами. И пусть Джон видел такие тучи, только заглядывая в его память, он мог сравнивать и запоминать. И знал, как Эмил любил грозу, и ветер, и дождь стеной. И как ненавистно ему каждый день помогать наряжаться мальчишке, который на вид моложе его. Эмил был великолепен. Но Джон опасался кому-то доверять свою тайну. Сможет ли Эмил её сохранить или использует себе во благо? 

— Может, войдёшь? Или так и будешь подглядывать? Я думал, ты выше этого, ты — тот, кто был Эмилом Стенцем, лучшим охотником Северных рубежей, — Джон перевернулся на бок, и посмотрел на дверь, задумчиво поглаживая звенья серебра на шее. 

Эмил хмыкнул и, выпрямившись, вошёл и закрыл дверь. Расправил плечи. Он знал, что может случиться, его часто за это наказывали, притом весьма болезненно. Но по своей воле он ещё ни разу не поклонился вампиру. Он смотрел на Джона таким взглядом, словно это тот был его слугой, который нагло разлёгся на кровати хозяина и к тому же без спроса взял его личные вещи. 

— Пока мне не стёрли память, я и остаюсь тем охотником, — губы Эмила будто сами растянулись в ухмылке. — Можешь наказать меня за наглость, как другие. У меня шкура дублёная, не то, что у вас, зубастые неженки. 

Джон смотрел на него. Эмил привык к боли. Она была с ним всю жизнь. Вначале его били, когда готовили в охотники, потом били враги-вампиры. Сейчас секли, как раба, по любому поводу, а иногда и без повода. 

Джон несколько раз это видел. Ему было мерзко, и, несмотря на это, при виде капель крови на широкой спине он не мог испытывать ничего, кроме желания. Он никогда не хотел относиться к Эмилу как к рабу. Если подумать, это он хотел быть его рабом. Он узнал о нём всё, что мог. На время он его даже возненавидел. Будучи человеком, Стенц причинил ему ужасную душевную боль. Но шло время, и ненависть утихла, желание загорелось с новой силой, а с ним пришла любовь. 

Джон был бесконечно счастлив и благодарен, когда ему отдали Эмила. Это бы единственный раз, когда он в благодарность обнял брата Мариуса и поцеловал его в щёку. Тот только отшатнулся с отвращением. И сказал, что этот раб навсегда будет принадлежать Джону, если Джон пообещает ему никогда больше не проявлять человеческих чувств в общественном месте и его не позорить. Джон пообещал с большим удовольствием. 

— Иди сюда, — Джон поманил Эмила рукой и снова перевернулся на спину. 

Он поглаживал кончиками пальцев украшение у себя на шее, лежа на кровати, широко раздвинув ноги. 

— Сюда? На твой член? — Эмил скривился, но не попытался уйти. — Нет. Я не стану твоим любовником. Не стал бы, даже не будь ты вампирским ублюдком. 

— Не хочешь мараться? — Джон приподнял бровь и тихо застонал, начиная ласкать свой член. 

Ему не верилось, что вот, наконец, они с охотником в одной комнате. Никаких слуг, никого постороннего. И можно открыто любоваться своим подарком судьбы. Обращение не изуродовало Эмила, только выбелило его кожу и сделало клыки, и так от природы большие, огромными, как у оборотня. Иногда Джону казалось, что Эмил может перегрызть кому-то глотку одним движением, дай только шанс. С размерами его зубов могла сравниться только его непомерная гордыня. 

— Не люблю некрофилию, — Эмил снова оскалился, показывая зубы и заставляя Джона захлебнуться от вожделения затхлым воздухом древнего замка. 

Это уже была наглость высшего порядка. Эмил и сам толком не знал, зачем швыряется самыми оскорбительными для вампира понятиями и демонстрирует ему клыки, не имея на то права. Ему бы сейчас хотя бы простой нож — и то бы он лучше понимал, что теперь делать! 

— Я тоже. Поэтому я и не сплю со своими собратьями. И я не хочу брать тебя. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взял меня. А потом бы мы отсюда свалили. Что скажешь, охотник? 

— Может быть, что не верю тебе, кровосос? 

Эмил всё же начал подходить к кровати. Медленно, принюхиваясь, чувствуя, как заостряются его когти. Зверь внутри него просыпался. Он хотел. Он хотел поохотиться на хозяина. Но Эмил сдерживал его, мучая себя. Он просто не мог себе позволить сдаться. 

— Да и смысл мне теперь валить? Если только найти своих, чтобы они по старой дружбе всадили мне в сердце серебряный болт. 

Джон перестал ласкать себя и тяжело вздохнул. Забросив руки за голову и закрыв глаза, он начал говорить: 

— У меня тут спрятано достаточно человеческого золота и серебра. Мы могли бы его продать. И уехать в большой город. А лучше улететь. На этих, знаешь? — самолётах. Солнце и голод наши враги. Мы могли бы передвигаться скрытно. Ночами. Добрались бы до огромного города. Париж. Нью-Йорк. Или, может, двинулись бы на Север, где день короче. В больших городах смерти не так заметны. Могли бы тайно охотиться, устроиться на человеческую работу. Я не такой, как другие Владыки. Я люблю трудиться как человек, не боюсь испачкаться в грязи. У нас есть вечность, ты понимаешь это, Эмил? Вечность только для нас двоих. Ты променяешь это всё на болт? 

— Да. Потому что вечность эта краденая, как и твоё сраное серебро! 

Вместе с речью из горла Эмила вырвался совершенно звериный рык. Он перестал себя сдерживать и бросился на Джона, по-человечески стремясь удушить. И тут же взвыл, тряся обожжёнными руками. 

— Надо же… и впрямь серебро, — сдавленно прорычал он. — Поэтому они тебя не любят, да, уродец? 

— О да, — Джон оскалился, сладко, как и подобает Владыке, но не сдвинулся с места, — в чём дело? Ты же хотел погибели? Это один из вариантов. Быть опалённым серебром. У меня в шкатулке есть прекрасные мужские перстни и браслеты. Я бы мог заставить тебя их носить и наслаждаться запахом твоей палёной шкуры, но знаешь… Я не такой. Я уродец, Эмил. Который хочет будущего. Не в этом крысятнике, а нормального будущего. Я уйду сегодня. С тобой. Или без тебя. 

Джон вздохнул, встал с постели и молча стал складывать на кровать вещи в дорогу. Ему снова пришлось солгать, изобразить чудовище. Даже для любимого. Да, его серебро краденое и воняет кровью. Но оно могло бы ему дать пропуск в жизнь, где он сможет вернуть ужасный долг. Он слышал о вампирах, которые работают в больницах, санитарами в ночную смену. Спасают жизни. Он бы хотел жить так. 

Некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина. Странная сцена. Огромный мужчина посреди комнаты. Рычит и скалится. Мимо ходит другой и просто деловито собирает в рюкзак одежду. Голый. Со стояком. С женским серебряным колье на шее. 

Наконец Эмил перестал злобно пялиться в стену и начал действовать. Он резко толкнул Джона в грудь, останавливая. Он знал, что Владыка бы увернулся, если бы хотел. Но всё же было сладко хоть ненадолго ощутить себя победителем. Наклонившись, он понюхал украшение: 

— Скажи, а если я сейчас пойду к твоим и всё расскажу? Про серебро. Про твои желания. Может, они станут ко мне относиться лучше и мне вовсе не нужно будет никуда уезжать? 

— Это вариант, Эмил. Смерти. Для меня, — улыбнулся Джон и поцеловал его в щёку, — но, можешь мне поверить, это ненадолго. Для Высших любой бескрылый — это просто раб. Даже я. Тебя они точно никогда не оставят в покое, ты последуешь в смерть за мной. Лишь потому, что видел слабости сына Новой Матери и растрепал об этом. 

Эмил усмехнулся. И погладил рукой член Джона — тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, роняя вещи на кровать. 

— То есть, ты считаешь, что я ещё не сдох? Вы уволокли меня в свою бездну и сделали поганым вампиром. Серебро жжёт меня. Да и вся эта жизнь… существование… жжёт ещё сильнее. Но знаешь, Хозяин, тебе бесконечно идёт такой ошейник. Не хочешь в новой жизни упасть ещё ниже и стать рабом обращённого? Тогда никому не расскажу. И будем квиты. Будешь работать ночами охранником на каком-нибудь заводе. А за час до рассвета я буду трахать тебя в каком-нибудь ошейнике. Подешевле. Этот придётся продать, чтобы затеряться среди будущего ужина. 

Он почти не понимал, что он несёт. Но его зверь уже проснулся. Он чуял слабость. И он хотел забрать её себе. Хотя бы раз. Хотя бы в эту чёртову ночь. Джон улыбнулся и, сняв украшение, бросил его на пол. 

— Я уже был рабом обращённой. Ради неё носил ошейник и безумно её любил. Мы никому не раскрывали своей тайны. Её звали Клара, и ты убил её. Скорее всего, ты её даже не помнишь. Она была слабой. Ею пожертвовали при отходе. Наша группа столкнулась с твоим отрядом, её оставили прикрывать тылы, зная, что она и другие слабые не вернутся. Я не знал, бабушка Ака, Старая Мать, на это время погрузила меня в стазис. Она считала, что эта девка мне не ровня. А может, просто хотела защитить от боли. Больше не будет этой ошибки. Я уйду туда, где никому не будет подвластен мой разум. Мой любимый всегда будет рядом со мной. 

Эмил оскалился. И в следующий миг вцепился в шею Джона, прижавшись к нему всем телом. И дрожа. Он никогда не знал тепла. И всегда искал его. И нашёл его, здесь. С врагом! Но сейчас так хотелось забыть об условностях. Джон застонал, когда клыки Эмила вошли в его шею, и укусил в ответ. Интересно, а этот обращённый знает, что теперь по законам вампиров они не просто один раз поцеловались? Они обменялись кровью. Они стали супругами! Джон осторожно отпустил Эмила и аккуратно потянул того за волосы, заставив отстраниться. 

— Спасибо, это было приятной неожиданностью, — сказал Джон, облизывая губы своего избранника. 

— Может, всё же захлопнешься? — Эмил царапнул его по бедру. — И дай мне что-нибудь из шкатулки. Мне нужно. Иначе я двинусь раньше, чем мы отсюда выберемся. 

Джон молча отступил и протянул Эмилу открытую шкатулку. Любая вещь здесь причинит ему боль. Неужели он так жаждет его убить? Эмил зашипел от боли, но всё же вытянул из шкатулки кольцо. Простое, без камней и гравировок. Но как раз налезло на его палец. Сжав кулак, он запрокинул голову, скаля зубы. И, дёрнувшись, подхватил Джона под колени и вошёл в него. 

— Да… — прохрипел он. 

Джон вскрикнул от неожиданности, обрушившись на кровать и утягивая за собой партнёра. Они двигались быстро, резко, грубо. Джон схватил Эмила за руку, облизывая палец с кольцом. А потом обхватил его губами и стал сосать. Он прикусил себе язык, добавив в слюну кровь и заживляя ожог. Конечно охотник озвереет от такой заботы, но Джон всем своим существом стремился показать Эмилу, что их война закончена. По крайней мере, друг с другом. Язык от серебра немного пощипывало, но это не могло сравниться с ощущением между ног. Жаром, болью и выжигающим наслаждением принадлежать. 

— С-с-сука, — прошипел Эмил, вращая бёдрами. — Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты меня унижаешь ещё больше?! Я и без того знаю, что я червяк у твоих ног! Зачем ты лишаешь меня права спрятаться хотя бы в боли?! 

Джон отпустил его руку и страстно поцеловал. Впившись когтями в плечи Эмила, он рванул кожу, оставляя глубокие следы. 

— Потому что ты не червяк. Я люблю тебя, чёртов ты безумец. Ничего, у тебя будет вечность, чтобы это понять. Если не просрёшь её, психуя зазря! — Джон укусил Эмила за плечо. 

Этого Эмил уже не выдержал. Он изогнулся, наполняя вампира своим семенем. Он же умер! Почему?! Почему, почему они так это любят, так любят быть какими-то тварями, которым доступна лишь часть радостей жизни? Последним движением он вышел из Джона и сжался, лёжа на нём и тяжело дыша. Он плакал, хоть и не хотел этого признавать. 

Джон ласково целовал его плечи и руки, переживая сладкие отголоски наслаждения. Это мало походило на занятие любовью, но для первого раза с безумным, сломанным охотником и это неплохо. Он осторожно потряс Эмила за плечо, когда тот начал чисто по-человечески проваливаться в сон: 

— Пора, любимый. Пока они на балу, пьяны от крови пленных, мы можем уйти. Это наш шанс. 

Они покинули крепость Улья и брели вперёд, всё дальше уходя в лес. Джон знал эти места. Скоро будет город. До утра они успеют сбыть часть украшений. Шум крыльев раздался в воздухе, тихий, почти неслышный. Джон заставил Эмила пригнуться к земле. Тень слетела перед ними, и Джон оторопел, увидев лицо крылатого вампира. 

— Так вот, значит, я в кого, бабушка Ака! А какая пафосная была смерть! 

Старая Мать тихо засмеялась, откинув за спину локоны белых волос. Джон всегда считал её красивее родной матери. Тонкий стан, роскошная непослушная белая грива волос и огромные крылья с когтями на концах. Сейчас она одета не в царственные одежды вампиров, а в джинсы, мужскую рубаху и тёплую куртку с разрезами на спине. На ногах кожаные сапоги. И она явно не выглядит обезумевшим от голода и солнечных ожогов мертвяком. 

— Я же знала, что ты соберёшься бежать, — беловолосая богиня нервно передёрнула плечами, — и очередного неравного за собой потащишь. Вас должен был кто-то встретить в этом мире. А за Улей я не держусь. Они там все идиоты. 

Эмил без всякого почтения зашипел на крылатую: 

— Нет, ребятки. Так не пойдёт. Если вы считаете это игрой, то просто перекусите мной прямо здесь. Меня ещё в той жизни задолбало быть чьим-то орудием! 

— Тихо, — Акаша примирительно подняла руки, — прости меня, охотник. Я старая и злая стерва, какой и положено быть Королеве. И никакое ты не орудие. Ты его любимый, по которому мой мальчик сохнет уже не один год. Попытайся я тобой закусить — и он меня убьёт на месте. Он выглядит местами как здоровенный живой дурак, но вообще он Владыка. И не самый слабый. Не забывай об этом, охотник. 

— Я не охотник, вашими заботами, — прошипел Эмил, сжимая кулаки. 

— Охотники бывшими не бывают, Стенц, Северянин, Кровавый, Северный ветер. Как там тебя ещё называли? Бывший охотник — мёртвый охотник. А судя по запаху спаривания, которым вы оба пропитались, тебе до мертвяка как до Парижа пешком. Вы собираетесь в Париж, ребята? Очень рекомендую. Умерев для этой стаи ублюдков, я первым делом слетала туда. И сюда вернулась, только чтобы вас забрать. Вперёд, Джон. Я знаю, где укрыться до восхода солнца. А потом на частном самолёте мы отправимся домой. В наш новый дом. Что ты на меня так смотришь? Не только ты не боишься по жизни очень дорогих украшений.


End file.
